The proposed research would be an attempt to modify and adapt the Facial Affect Scoring Technique (FAST) developed by Ekman and Friesen for use with infants and young children. Ekman and his colleagues have presented compelling evidence on the universality of particular facial expressions and their relations to affective states. No research has been directed to the developmental underpinnings of these facial expressions. The proposed study would examine these underpinnings and develop and test such a technique with infants and young children.